Vínculos
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: Sai admira la determinación de Naruto por traer de vuelta a su amigo Sasuke, esa admiración lo llevará a sentir algo que el creía haberlo olvidado - Sai x Naruto - Yaoi muy suave - Capitulo 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Espero que me salga bien ya que no entiendo mucho de

© Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano haciendo esto mas que pura diversión mía y de terceros ^^

Pareja: Naruto x Sai (y algo de Sasuke)

ATP – el yaoi es muy ligero, apenas alcanza a ser BL

**Vínculos **

_La primera persona a quien mostré mi verdadera sonrisa… __  
__La primera persona quien vio mis verdaderos sentimientos…_

Al principio no lo comprendía, vínculos… proteger vínculos… ¿qué es un vínculo?

_No importa con quien tenga que pelear __  
__Si me arranca los brazos, lo patearé hasta la muerte. __  
__Si me arranca las piernas, lo morderé hasta la muerte. __  
__Si me arranca la cabeza, lo miraré fijamente hasta la muerte __  
__Y si me arranca los ojos, lo maldeciré desde el otro mundo_

Después de haber hablado con Naruto en un momento de descanso dentro de la cueva de Orochimaru, me di cuenta que se parece mucho a mi hermano, yo tenía un vínculo con mi hermano y ahora lo comprendo, pero el vínculo que une a Sasuke y a Naruto es diferente al que yo lo sentía estando con mi hermano, en ese momento deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, tener al menos una parte de ese vínculo que los une… Recordé cual era el dibujo que quería mostrar a mi hermano, uno en donde ambos somos felices protegiendo el vínculo que nos une, al terminar de dibujar una sonrisa… ¿yo… sonreír? Se reflejo en mi rostro la cual Naruto respondió muy amablemente, creo que me comprendió y tenerlo a mi lado en ese momento, me hizo sentir que el fue una gran ayuda para poder recordar y tener de nuevo al menos una parte de todos esos sentimientos perdidos, sentimientos que él también desea recuperarlos, por lo cual está luchando y luchará hasta la muerte.

En ese momento lo comprendí, quiero estar al lado de esta persona, quiero verlo feliz, quiero poder ser una pequeña parte de esa felicidad que se prohíbe por culpa de alguien que quizás no lo merece, no lo conozco, pero Naruto no merece ser tratado de esa forma, no merece sufrir de esa manera por tantos años, pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que estoy con él y lo veo hablar de esa persona… siento algo… "siento" "algo" yo… sentir… el libro lo define como celos, psicológicamente hablando los celos _son el recelo que uno siente de que nos sea arrebatado el cariño de un ser amado._ ¿Ser amado? Por segunda vez una ligera sonrisa se refleja en mi cara… Naruto es mi ser amado??

_Mi principal misión no es ser una conexión entre Danzou-sama y Orochimaru-sama, sino matar a Sasuke-kun_

Corrí y busqué a Sasuke entre todas esas frías y oscuras habitaciones mientras Naruto distraía a Orochimaru, hasta que lo encontré, no deseaba matarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no aguantaría ver el rostro de Naruto triste de nuevo, y si puedo ayudarlo a recuperar a su persona amada, podré verlo feliz aunque esté lejos de él. Quizás eso sea suficiente para mi, quizás solo eso me merezca, no me importa porque veré esa sonrisa de nuevo aunque no sea para mí. Protegeré el vínculo por la cual Naruto sufre tanto.

Después de una gran explosión, Sakura-chan vino junto mío pero quedo atónita cuando vio la figura de Sasuke en lo alto, lo mismo pasó con Naruto apenas se acercó al lugar, la reacción de Sasuke fue indiferente, después de una conversación entre ellos vi que Sasuke se disponía a hacer daño a Naruto, en ese momento el tiempo se congeló para mi… porque lo hace… solo por venganza… la venganza lo cambio y no le importa más su villa, su propia vida, la vida de Naruto, a quien me juré proteger...  
Corrí lo más rápido que pude, con mi mano evité el certero ataque de Sasuke, por la fuerza empleada me pude dar cuenta que el golpe era en serio, Sasuke deseaba cortar esos lazos que Naruto tanto defendía, en ese momento tenía unas ganas de lastimar a Sasuke, no perdí el tiempo, pero, de pronto todo se puso negro.

Al despertar Sasuke se estaba retirando en compañía de Orochimaru y Kabuto, en ese momento Naruto cayó al suelo y su triste cara reflejaba el fracaso de la misión, el fracaso de mi misión, la de ver de nuevo la cara sonriente de Naruto, "Recuerden que 3 son más que 2, yo también soy muy fuerte" dije como para intentar levantar el ánimo de Naruto, no lo conseguí pero al menos una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro lleno de tristeza, no sabía que decir o actuar en ese momento, ver a Naruto tan triste hizo desaparecer muy pronto la sonrisa que me enseñaron.

El Capitán Yamato nos ordena regresar a konoha y dar el informe de lo sucedido, Sakura cura parcialmente su herida y nos marchamos, la vuelta se hace lenta y todos permanecemos en silencio, Naruto está muy pensativo, no se que decirle o hacer para que me dirija la palabra, no se como comportarme,_ "debería leer esos libros de cómo interactuar con las personas" _pensé un poco desviando el tema. Empieza a oscurecer en el medio del bosque y el Capitán Yamato se detiene, nos ordena descansar en una casa que el prepara, debido a que todos estamos sin energías, la vigilancia sería por turno y a mi me tocaba el primer turno, dentro de la casa todos dormían, me acerqué al balcón del primer piso a ver la noche, me senté, agarré mi pincel, un cuadro en blanco y comencé a dibujar, bosquejando y sin idea clara del resultado final, me asusta una figura detrás de mí. "¿Ese soy yo?" dice seriamente al darme vuelta reconozco a Naruto que se agachó para observar el dibujo sin que yo me diera cuenta, "si" respondí sin mediar más, se sienta al lado mío mientras agarro el dibujo con ambas manos. "¿Por qué me dibujas con una sonrisa?" dice con un tono triste, "porque así es como siempre te veo" le respondo sinceramente.

Naruto solo se queda callado, con una mirada triste hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna llena que iluminaba parcialmente el lugar, "Sasuke… es muy fuerte" dijo con un tono triste, "tu objetivo era matarlo cierto, ¿por qué cambiaste de idea?, me mira fijamente. "Al verte comprendí lo que significa esos lazos para ti, deseo protegerlos… para poder verte feliz como te dibuje en mi cuadro" le dije, no se si le ofendió o le molestó lo que dijo por que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado después de lo que le dije, bajé el cuadro y lo recosté al lado mío. "Gracias a Naruto-kun, pude recordar parte de mis sentimientos, recordar lo que quería mostrarle a mi hermano, los vínculos que tenía con él", le sonrío amablemente, "tómalo como una forma de devolver el favor", Naruto seguía dándome la espalda hasta que giró, unas furtivas lágrimas recorrían su rostro aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta, seremos más fuertes" dice limpiándose las lágrimas, "es cierto lo que dijo Sakura-chan, llorar no lo traerá de vuelta". Me mira fijamente, ambos estamos frente a frente, de forma casi instintiva alcé mi mano derecha lentamente acercándolo a su rostro, acaricie un poco su mejilla, le seco las lágrimas que se resisten en desaparecer, él solo se limitaba a mirarme fijamente, lo acerque a mi poco a poco, sin darme cuenta sus labios ya estaban juntos a los míos, no entendí el porque pasó, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y no entendía lo que sentía, al separarnos Naruto me miro fijamente y con una expresión triste se recostó por mi hombro y descanso hasta quedarse dormido. Un extraño sentimiento surgió dentro de mí, me juré proteger su felicidad y eso lo voy a hacer, pero, desde ahora lo intentaré estando a su lado, quizás no lo merezca, como ya lo dije, pero al menos se que no podrán evitar que lo intente…

continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

-------------

Pareja: Sai x Naruto (x Sasuke?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

By: Seripa-Kisachi

------------

Regresamos a la villa de Konoha después de esa noche de descanso, al amanecer Naruto no dijo nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, supongo que el habrá creído que fue un sueño, debido a que apenas se quedo dormido lo arropé en su lugar mientras que yo seguía observando las estrellas y dibujando… Esos dibujos los guarde en un pergamino como si se trataran de documentos altamente clasificados y valiosos, me pregunte a mi mismo varias veces por que no quería que nadie vea las pinturas, lo celaba como si se tratara de una misión, pero… nadie me dijo que debía preservar o proteger estos bocetos… ¿será que este deseo de preservarlo vino de mi corazón?

Al llegar fuimos inmediatamente al despacho de la Hokage-sama a entregar el informe sobre el fracaso del intento de rescate de Sasuke, cada vez que pienso en ese nombre algo extraño me sucede, mi misión fue la de matar a ese traidor de Konoha, no lo hice por Naruto, su pasión y fuerza al intento de rescatar a Sasuke llegaron a cambiar mi parecer y a desear proteger esos vínculos que Naruto tanto cela.

Después de la entrega de los informes fui junto a Sanzou-sama a presentarle mi particular informe

- Deseo seguir en el equipo de Kakashi – dije firmemente  
- Recuerda Sai, los sentimientos atraen al odio, debes tener cuidado, me dice mientras me da la espalda y se retira.

Odio?, sentimientos?, acaso… empiezo a tenerlos?  
Me dirijo a la biblioteca y recojo muchos libros para tener alguna idea de los sentimientos y de cómo actuar con las personas, si quiero acercarme más a Naruto también debo ser amigos de sus amigos, justo como lo dice el libro… bien creo que puedo hacerlo.

- Sai, que haces aquí? – Levante la vista y era Sakura – lees un libro?, no quieres venir con nosotros a visitar a Kakashi-sensei, también eres del Kakashi Team entonces debes conocerlo – se dirige a mi amablemente, entonces decido acompañarla

En el camino le encontramos a Naruto que al verme da media vuelta rápidamente y al acercarnos vuelve a mirarnos

- Por que trajiste a Sai, Sakura-chan!! Creí que iba a ser una citaaaa… - dice algo desanimado  
- Sai también es de nuestro equipo además yo no pienso tener una cita contigo

Naruto se queda cabizbajo mientras yo solo sonrío, ahí recordé lo que decía el libro, "debes tratar a las personas con respeto, y para ser mas amistades está bien el uso de apodos graciosos"

- ¿Cómo debo llamarla Sakura- san? – interrumpo el dialogo de ellos dos  
- Sai, no debes preocuparte por eso, Sakura esta bien  
- A mi también me puedes llamar solo Naruto  
- En el libro que leí dice que poner apodos es una forma de fortalecer más la amistad, pero… ¿Cómo puedo poner los apodos?  
- Jaja, no te compliques tanto Sai -dice Sakura tranquilamente – poner apodos es muy fácil solo debes ver una característica de la persona que sobresalga y ya, por ejemplo Naruto, le podes decir baka, aho…  
- Sakura-chaaaaan!! – reclama Naruto  
- Ah entiendo – asiento con la cabeza – a ver, Naruto… hmm… lo miro fijamente y el se sonroja un poco entonces una palabra vino a mi mente – "Lindo" - dije esbozando una sonrisa, Naruto se puso completamente rojo y sorprendido al igual que Sakura, no entendí porque…  
- ¡SAI! – grita Sakura – ¡no debes decirle lindo a un hombre cuando tu eres uno!  
- ¿Porque?, Naruto me parece muy lindo - Naruto me miraba completamente sonrojado y alejándose de mi  
- Porque… porque… - balbucea Sakura, porque no y ¡ya!, a ver inténtalo de nuevo, pero esta vez a mi.  
Pienso detenidamente mientras busco una palabra que puede definir a Sakura  
- ya se, "FEA"  
Naruto se muere de la risa, rato después, uno de los golpes mas certeros y fuertes de Sakura golpean mi rostro y la fuerza del golpe me arrastra lejos  
- Sa.. Sai, estas bien, pregunta Naruto acercándose  
- Si, esto de los apodos es algo muy difícil – sonrío mientras me siento y me recupero, Naruto se había acercado para ayudarme  
- Naruto, no entiendo por que esta mal que te diga que eres lindo cuando en serio lo eres – le digo algo confundido mirándolo fijamente.  
- Naruto se sonroja de inmediato y se sorprende, Sakura ya había partido hacia el hospital para ver a Kakashi -…eso es porque tu eres hombre y yo también y… y no queda bien decirle eso a un hombre, si… eso es… - asiente con su cabeza mientras él también intenta reponerse  
Naruto se levanta y no alcanzo a ver su rostro, solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, rato después vuelve a estar con sus ánimos de siempre  
-Vamos Sai, Kakashi sensei nos espera – me extiende la mano para que pueda levantarme, lo agarro y me levanto  
- Sai – dice tímidamente mientras caminamos – tu… también me pareces lindo, dice muy sonrojado.  
- Gracias Naruto - le esbozo una sonrisa - en el libro cita "Cuando una persona corresponde de manera positiva a una pequeña parte de lo los sentimientos que quieres demostrarle, es porque se puede tratar de un amor correspondido", eso me pone realmente feliz, le digo tranquilamente.  
Al terminar de decir eso Naruto se queda petrificado mientras yo sigo caminando dejándolo atrás…  
-Espera… espera… ¡SAI! ¡¡NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!! HEY… Saaaaai! Espérame tebayooo!  
No entendí muy bien por que, durante todo ese trayecto no dejaba de sonreír por lo que acabé de decir a Naruto, en el libro no lo explican, creo que debo conseguirme otro…

Continuara -…


End file.
